The present invention relates to set screws and more particularly to improved vibration resistant set screws.
Set screws are used in various applications to removably secure fly wheels, pinions, pulleys, cams, propellers and the like to shafts. In such applications, the set screws experience both vibrations and shock loads which might tend to loosen them.
Many set screw points have been designed in the past to increase the ability of the set screw to resist vibration. Such solutions often include the provision of teeth at the point, as taught, for example, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,462,910 (issued Mar. 1, 1949 to L. E. Simmons); 2,245,525 (issued June 10, 1941 to R. W. Dicely); 3,419,058 (issued Dec. 31, 1968 to R. A. Walker); and 1,330,792 (issued Feb. 17, 1970 to H. H. Frick).
An alternative point configuration combining a counterbored point with an external knurl is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,669 (issued July 18, 1961 to H. R. Fesmire).
While these set screws have increased vibration resistance as compared with a plain point, they do not have sufficient resistance for all uses. What is needed, therefore, is a point design for a set screw having increased vibration resistance over these prior designs.